The Other Potter
by J.B. Green
Summary: No one ever told him in his fifteen years of life that Harry had a twin sister living with his Godmother, who he also never knew about! How will Harry react, she isn't exactly what he expected.
1. Prolouge

**So I wanted to thank my new beta, Jen or JustYourAverageWitch. She's been a great help and I'm so happy to have her helping me :)**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money for writing this. I only own Harmony, Selena, and most people you don't recognize. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Sirius sat in his kitchen, quietly thinking. It had been so long since he had seen his wife, and he had heard that she had adopted Harmony. He knew he'd have to tell Harry eventually, but he'd need to ask Albus for help first.

"You needed to speak with me, Sirius." Albus said, walking into Grimmauld Place.

Sirius stood up and nodded. "Yes. Selena has Harmony and I want Harry to know about her. He has a right, and I feel horrid every time I see him and I know that she's out there alive." Sirius had almost told Harry the night before but he knew he needed to consult with Albus first.

Albus looked at Sirius and nodded his head. "I think it's best…if Harmony finally came home. She can live at Hogwarts year-round until she graduates," he said wisely. "She will need the protection."

Sirius nodded excitedly. "Thank you, Albus. Who will go and get her?"

Albus smiled. "I was thinking Tonks, Remus, Molly, and Alastor."

Sirius nodded. "I'll stay here then and wait with Harry; I'll explain everything to him."

Albus thought for a moment. "Why don't you wait until she comes… if she comes?"

Sirius nodded and thought for a while. "Do you think she'll come?" Sirius was clearly nervous about the answer but needed to know.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle coming to his old eyes. "I think she will come to meet the family she still has."

Sirius smiled happily; his god daughter was coming home. "I just hope Harry takes it well…" He thought back to so long ago when he first held his god-daughter.

*Flashback to July 31, 1980*

Sirius walked into the room in St. Mungo's and saw Lily holding a set of twins. One boy looked like a spitting image of James, but with Lily's eyes; then he saw a girl who looked just like Lily, only with James' brown eyes. "They're so tiny," he said and looked at them.

"We want you to be their godfather, please mate? You and Lena, you're the two we want." James smiled.

His wife, Selena, was already there, having fallen asleep sitting in a chair. She had helped Lily through the labor, being a Medi-witch at St. Mungo's. He walked over to Lily and looked down at the little girl. " Sure. Of course," he said with a smile.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lily asked.

" are their names?" Sirius asked, taking the little baby girl.

"Harry James and Harmony Patience," James said, smiling.

Sirius looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled. "Hello Harmony, I'm your god-daddy."

Harmony looked up at him with her big brown eyes and giggled then tried to look around the room.

*End Flashback*

Albus watched Sirius thoughtfully and sighed. "Well, I best go and tell everyone what is going on, and to not tell Harry."

Sirius nodded and looked around the room. "Can you ask Selena to come to?"

Albus smiled and, without another word, left the room.


	2. Chapter 1: I Have A WHAT!

Okay so again, I don't own Harry Potter, I just own anyone you don't recognize.

Also the song used in here, is KSM's Don't Come Crying to Me.

* * *

Harmony strummed her guitar and started playing a song she just recently wrote with her friends. "Alright, let's take it from the top." She said smiling and got ready to play the song. It was a hot summer day in Miami, Florida. Harmony and her friends were in her garage for band practice.

Josh, the drummer, signaled them meaning he was ready.

_"Kind of funny how_

_now you come around_

_what's the matter?_

_Didn't she work out?"_

As Harmony sang, Josh played the drums, Michael played guitar, and Will played bass. Together they were Fusion. Harmony knew they wouldn't last and be a big time band or anything, but they all enjoyed just hanging out, writing songs, and playing together.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Josh said overly hyper.

"Totally, we are a shoe in for the talent show next week!" Michael said smiling.

Shane high-fived. "Dude, we're going to kick ass!"

Just then Harmony's mother walked in. "Harmony, you're friends need to leave… someone's here for you…" she said and looked like she had been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Harmony asked rushing over to her mother.

Selena let a tear fall and hugged Harmony, "Boys, leave… Harmony you're moving."

Harmony thought she heard her wrong. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me… Harmony come into the house… there are people who will help me explain." Selena said and gave Harmony a sad smile.

Harmony said goodbye to her friends and walked into the house and saw four people she did not recognize. One had short bubble gum pink hair, another was a small older looking woman with red hair, a man with a magical eye looking around everywhere and the normal one looking straight at her, and the last was a tall good looking man with scars on his face.

"Hello Harmony, we've come to take you home." The tall man said.

"Uh… I am home." Harmony said and crossed her arms.

"Harmony dear, I'm Molly Weasley, we've come to take you to your brother… Selena here is really your god mum, not your real mother." The small red headed woman said.

"Is this true?" Harmony asked Selena with tears rimming her eyes.

Selena nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was going to tell you…. Just not until the war ended."

"There's a war? What about?" Harmony asked.

"You and your brother harmed a very evil wizard when you were a baby, the night your parents died. We've come to ask you if you wanted to go and come live at Hogwarts, you'll be the only student to live year round but you'll get to be with people who can protect you and you'll get to see your brother." Molly explained in a motherly tone.

Harmony was beyond shocked. "I have a WHAT? What is his name? Do we look alike? Are we twins? Does he have the same mark as me?" Harmony asked the people and showed them a lighting bolt shaped scar on her hip.

"Harmony, I'm Remus Lupin, I was one of your parents friends. We can answer all these questions on the way home… will you come?" He asked softly with a small hopeful smile.

Harmony looked at the four people then at Selena. She thought about her friends and wanted to cry. "My friends and I have a talent show, can I come back on that day for the show then go home?" she asked.

The girl with the pink hair smiled. "Of course, I'll even come back with you if you like. I'm Tonks." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure we'd all love to come and watch you perform." Molly said smiling.

Harmony nodded slowly. "Alright, I guess I'll go." She thought for a second and looked at them. "Where is home?"

"England of course, you were born in Godrics Hollow." The one with the weird eye said. "I'm Head Auror Alastor Moody."

Harmony's eyes about popped out. "I've read all about you! You're the best dark wizard catchers."

Moody rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Pack you bags; we must leave at 8 o'clock sharp." He said as he walked over to take a seat by the fire.


	3. Chapter 2: He is NOT my brother!

_**Chapter Two: He is NOT my brother!**_

Harmony packed everything in her room, Selena helped by making it all small and fitting it all into one big suitcase. Harmony saved her guitar for last and refused to let Selena shrink it. "No, not my baby, you aren't shrinking this." She said stubbornly and put in away in its case and slid the large case onto her back.

Selena laughed lightly and hugged Harmony. "I'm sorry Harmony, I should have told you." She said and wiped away a tear.

"It's alright, I forgive you." She said and wiped away her own tears. She laughed and hugged Selena again.

There was a loud thump then a light curse in the hallway, a few minutes later Tonks knocked on the door and opened it. "Ready to get going?" She asked smiling but looked a bit embarrassed.

Harmony nodded and smiled at Selena. "Are you coming too?" she asked hopeful.

Selena nodded. "Sure am kiddo, you think I could let you go somewhere without me being able to keep a close eye on you?" she smiled and pushed a piece of red hair out of Harmony's face.

They five adults looked at Harmony and all smiled, except Moody, he kinda just stared her down, then took some flue powder and lit the fireplace up.

Remus went first. "Diagon Alley!"

Next Tonks. "The Burrow!"

Then Selena. "Three Broom Sticks!"

"Go ahead Dearie, I'll go after you. You're going to the Burrow, that's my home." Molly said with a smile and hugged Harmony.

Harmony nodded and hugged the small woman back quickly then stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" she said loud and clear, then as the green flames flew up she spun around rather quickly, feeling the usual sickness, and landed on her butt in a small room in an unfamiliar house.

She quickly got up afraid that maybe Molly would fly out after her and looked around. She walked quietly over to a curious clock and saw instead of numbers she saw pictures of people. "Must be her family." She said and looked at a middle aged man was smiling at her and was pointed at work. Then the others, or well most of them, were pointed at other.

Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Molly all came threw the door and smiled at her, except for Moody. 'Does he ever smile?' she thought to herself.

"Come on Red, we're apparating you to meet your brother and the rest of the Order." Tonks said with a smile, almost like she was proud of the nickname she gave Harmony.

Harmony laughed and smiled. "Thanks, that's an awesome nickname by the way. I like it."

Tonks blushed and started towards the door again but tripped over a rug and cursed silently.

Remus shook his head and helped her up. "You always fall, you know that?" he chuckled and looked away from her quickly.

"Let's go then, time is of the essence." Moody said harshly and limped out of the house and into a field.

"Everybody grab a hold of someone." Molly said cheerfully.

Harmony groaned. "I hate apparating." She muttered and held onto Selena and Tonks.

Harmony felt her air supply give and felt the familiar pull of apparating. Finally, after what felt like hours, they came to a road and looked curiously at it. "Is this it?" she asked.

"This is it." Tonks said smiling and waited for Moody to open the door.

The houses suddenly pulled apart and Harmony gazed in amazement. "Magic still always amazes me." She said quietly, like a whisper and ran towards the door after everyone.

As soon as Harmony walked in she was enveloped in a hug by a strange man. She suddenly remembered her Tai quan do lessons and flipped him over. "Who the bloody hell are you?" she asked him. She stared at his face and realized he was a handsome looking middle aged man with neck length curly brown hair.

The man laughed and smiled up at Harmony. "Sorry, got a little excited there. I'm your god-father. Sirius Black, Merlin I haven't seen you since you were a little girl…" he said sadly and watched her. "Mind letting me up?"

Harmony blushed and removed herself from him. "Sorry, since I can't use magic under aged, Selena made me take Tai quan do…" she said with a shrug.

"That's good; you should always have a way to protect yourself… especially in these times." Sirius said and hugged her again. "It's great to have you home."

Harmony smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks… I guess it's great to be back."

"Well, come on… we need to break the news to your brother." Sirius said and put an arm around her shoulder and led her downstairs to what looked like a dining room, or a long table with many seats.

At the table there sat about seven red headed people, all of them on the clock in the Burrow, one bush haired brunette, and one dark haired boy with glasses.

Sirius cleared his throat and brought Harmony towards them. "Harmony, why don't you sit down?" He said and pulled out a chair away from everyone else.

Harmony looked up at him and nodded. She crossed her legs and watched them all; she didn't like the looks the dark haired boy was giving her so she glared at him. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." She said to him hotly.

The boy looked away from her but she could tell she had pissed him off. She smirked, just like her best friend Draco taught her, and settled into her chair better.

"Harmony, that's not a nice way to treat Harry." Tonks said and patted the girls arm.

Harmony shrugged and watched as the all the red heads, except for the oldest three, talked about her with the bushy haired girl and the dark haired boy.

Sirius sat down next to Harmony and Selena on her other side, Molly sat next to her husband, Tonks sat next to Harry, and Moody sat on the other side of Selena. "Now Harry, we have some… news that you need to hear out before you burst out." Sirius said calmly, but sounded nervous. "Harry, this is your sister…Harmony."

Harmony shot out of her chair the same time as Harry.

"He is not my brother! He can't be!" she said glaring at him.

"She is not my sister! I don't have one!" Harry said the same time as her.

Everyone watched the two siblings glare at each other.

"If she's anyone's sister she's Malfoy's, she's got the smirk down." Harry sneered.

"Excuse me, his name is Draco, and he's my best friend not my brother!" She said glaring at him. "Besides, he's better than you."

Everyone started laughing at that besides Selena and Harmony.

"He's a very nice boy when he comes to visit us, him and Harmony get along quiet nicely." Selena said in Draco's defense. "Besides, he can't help what his parents taught him to do when he is around you, but we've seen how he really is." She said wisely and put a hand on Harmony's arm to calm her down.

Everyone thought about it and decided not to argue with them.

"Yeah well… we look nothing alike so she can't be my sister." Harry said.

"Technically, we'd have to be faternal to be twins then." She said.

"And there you have your proof. She looks just like your mother with your fathers eyes and you, Harry, look just like your father with your mothers eyes. You act like your father with your temper, and Harmony acts like your mother with her smarts." Sirius said smirking at them.

"Damn…" they both muttered at the same time then glared at eacother.

"Stop copying me!"

"No you!"

"Stop!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Ugh!"

They went back and forth as the rest of the room watched amused by the bickering siblings.

"Oh shut up you two, your acting like idiots. You have enough proof that your siblings now settle down." Moody said to them with a glare.

Harmony and Harry stopped and looked at Moody then sat down and fidgeted in their seats.

Harry looked at Sirius and opened his mouth to talk.

"Say anything against Harmony and you're in trouble." Sirius said to him.

Harry closed his mouth then played with his fingers.

Harmony smirked and played with her jeans.

"That goes for you too." Selena said to her.

Harmony then frowned and took to braiding her hair.

"Where is she going to live?" Harry asked finally.

"Hogwarts, it's the only place she'll be safe… she got a bit more of Voldemort's powers than you did." Sirius replied to Harry.

Harry stared at Harmony in amazement then jealousy. "So I have to live with the Dursley's and she gets to live at Hogwarts?" he asked in pure fury.

Sirius and Selena both shot up and walked over to him. "Harry, calm down…"

Selena got down on her knees next to Harry and put a soothing hand on his arm. "Harry, it's for her protection, if Voldemort realizes that Harmony lived, he'll kill her over you."

Harry calmed down and looked at Selena. "What's so important about her though? She seems, actually normal, unlike me."

"She is a parstlemouth, can do wandless magic, and she was a born occulmens and legimen." Selena explained. "She's been able to read minds when ever she wanted, even the most trained occulmen can't hide their thoughts from her."

Harry stared at Harmony again with a mix of jealousy and amazement.

Harmony blushed and stared at the table. "Don't think it's a gift, I don't like it… I get special attention that I displease."

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day. Let's all go to bed. Harmony, you're bunking with Ginny and Hermione or you can stay with me and Selena." Sirius said.

Harmony looked at the two girls, neither of them looked thrilled by the fact that she could possibly be sleeping in the same room as them. "I think I'll stay with you two… if you don't mind." She said quietly, hiding the hurt that everyone hated her.

Selena say through the hurt and decided to talk to Ginny and Hermione. "First, why not introduce yourself to Harmony." She suggested.

"Arthur Weasley." Molly's husband said smiling.

"Bill Weasley." A tall handsome red head said smiling at her.

"Charlie Weasley." Another handsome man said with a wink at her.

"Fred Weasley." One of the twins said.

"George Weasley." The other said smiling and added a wink.

"Ron Weasley." The boy sitting next to Harry said.

"Ginny Weasley." The girl muttered with a fake smile.

"Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl said.

Selena smiled. "Ginny, Hermione, would I be able to talk to you two, alone?" she asked the two.

Both girls nodded slowly and a bit nervously.

Harmony jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs, but still heard Ron mumble. "Drama queen, ouch!" Then figured that someone had hit his head.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends? Seriously!

Hermione and Ginny stayed as everyone else left and watched Selena. "We, didn't mean to act rude but we've actually met her before… she was with Draco and he, well he made fun of us. She watched him torment us and just smirked watching us get hurt by his insults." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, I would have given her a chance, but if that's how she's going to act, I won't be nice." Ginny said stubbornly.

Selena thought back. "What year were you in Hermione?" she asked her.

"Second …why?" Hermione asked.

Selena nodded. "That year… Harmony faced a few difficulties with her powers, it seems that even if Voldemort doesn't exactly know she is still alive his soul does and occasionally she will act just like him… honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she is placed into Slytherin house because of it." Selena smiled slightly. "Harmony, usually doesn't act that way. I've seen her with Draco, even if she didn't think I was watching, she refuses to let him pick at people when he's with her." She said.

Hermione blushed. "Oh… I didn't… we didn't."

Selena got up and put a hand on both of the two girl's shoulders. "Please, give her a chance, right now friends are what she needs. She got in a bit of trouble with Draco's father and he doesn't exactly like her, you see he doesn't know that she's a Potter, but she acts more like Harry than you can imagine, so he doesn't like her and last summer he's refused Draco of coming over or Harmony going there. They haven't seen each other in almost a year and barely talk."

Ginny looked at Selena. "That's awful; I can't believe he would do that!" She said then thought if over. "Okay, well yes I can, but if what you say is true… I can give her another chance."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, me too. I didn't know"

Selena nodded. "Well, what no one else knew is that she likes Draco, so it's been hard for her. She will be thrilled to see him, but you know how he will most likely react."

Harmony and Ginny nodded. "Yeah… We'll be there for her. I'm sure Harry will warm up to her, I think he's just hurt that everyone's hidden this from him." Hermione explained.

Harmony came down the stairs hearing everything. "I don't want pity, so please if you're only going to be nice out of pity… I don't want it." She said to them.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I really do want to give you another chance."

"Same here, I'm really sorry Harmony." Ginny said with a smile. "Let's go and get your stuff in our room."

"Our room, you mean I can stay with you two?" Harmony asked hopeful.

"'Course silly, you're rooming with us." Ginny smiled and took her arm. "Come on, I want to know everything about you!" She smiled and led Harmony upstairs with Hermione.

*Upstairs*

Harmony got changed into a pair of black pajama's that had rock star written all over them with silver stars. "So, now you know… I'm sorry that I just sat back and watched you two… I really didn't mean what happened that year… the whole year I was like that… I had almost no friends except a couple bad ass purebloods who think they are all that…. Yes just like Draco, but you guys have to understand, he's different with me… He even knows I'm a half blood." She smiled a soft, sad smile.

Ginny almost wanted to cry, "That's just awful!" she said and hugged the taller girl.

Harmony awkwardly patted the girls back and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm over it now… "

"You're not used to hanging out with girls are you?" Hermione asked softly with a smile.

"No, not really, even my band is all guys." She chuckled.

"You have a band! You didn't tell us, that's so cool!" Ginny shrieked.

Harmony smiled. "Yeah, they are muggles but they really know how to rock."

Hermione smiled. "What was your bands name?" she asked her sounding interested.

"Fusion, the guys came up with it." She said with a laugh. "It was fun, the songs were awesome."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then smiled at Harmony. "Mind singing one for us?"

Harmony nodded and got out her guitar. "I wrote this last summer with Draco, it's my favorite. He actually helped me explain our friendship in words."

She got her guitar ready then started to sing.

Hermione and Ginny stared at Harmony with mouths gaping.

"Bloody hell, you can sing!" Ginny said smiling excitedly.

"Malfoy, I mean, Draco helped you with that?" Hermione asked trying to believe that Draco Malfoy could write a song with so much meaning.

Harmony smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Dray's helped me with quiet a few songs." She told them and put her guitar down.

Ron and Harry walked in confused. "Who was singing? It was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, who was it?" he asked looking at Hermione and Ginny ignoring Harmony.

"It was Harmony! She's brilliant, and guess what, Dr…Malfoy wrote that with her!" Ginny said smiling.

Harry finally looked at Harmony and looked surprised. "Seriously?" he asked.

Harmony nodded. "Yes, look Harry; I know we both got on the wrong foot down there… I'm sorry." She said with a small smile. "I mean, we are pretty much all each others have got family wise."

Harry nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, we did. I'm sorry too."

Ginny and Hermione smiled and slung their arms around everyone. "Aren't we just a huge bunch of misfited friends?" Hermione said laughing.

Harmony was surprised that they thought of her as a friend, but she was very happy. "Friends? Seriously? You see me as a friend?" She asked trying to hid her hope.

"Of course we do Red." Hermione said laughing and smiling. "Oh, and we're going to go and get your stuff tomorrow in Diagon Alley I'm guessing. That's when we were going to go anyway."

Harmony smiled. "Great! Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." She said and yawned.

Everyone agreed and went to their beds.

"Goodnight Herms, 'night Gin." Harmony said.

"Goodnight Red, 'night Herms." Ginny said back with a yawn.

"Goodnight Red, 'night Ginny." Hermione said half asleep.

Within minutes, all three girls were fast asleep and drifting off to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up bright and early so they could go and get their school supplies at Diagon Alley. Harmony, Ron, and Harry were not exactly morning people, and were the least excited to wake up so early. Harmony stumbled down the stairs wearing a Black rocker t-shirt, holed jeans, and a pair of converse shoes. Her red hair was in a ponytail with her bangs falling over her left eye.

"Why did we have to get up so early Molly?" Harmony asked yawning.

"Because, the sooner we get there the sooner we get out." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. She grabbed a bag of floo powder and gave it to Harry first.

"Diagon Alley Harry, remember Die-a-gon Al-ley." George and Fred said laughing.

Harmony looked at Hermione confused. "Why did they say that?" She asked.

Hermione laughed. "Harry didn't pronounce it correct when he first tried Floo powder. It took him to Knockturn Alley instead; the twins haven't let him live it down yet." She explained.

"Oh, that is funny." Harmony said laughing.

Harry glared at his sister. "It's not that funny, I was only twelve." He said.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't end up in China instead of the market." Selena said looking at Harmony.

Harmony blushed and shuffled from foot to foot. "I was six! Let it go woman!" she said with a glare.

Everyone laughed and watched as Harry stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" he said clearly and was consumed by green flames.

One by one everyone went leaving Harmony and Selena to go.

"Diagon Alley!" Harmony said and felt the dizziness come. She landed on her butt laughing.

Harry picked his sister up and laughed. "Little clumsy there Red?" he asked smirking.

"Shut up Harry! I get dizzy doing that." She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder letting it catch up with her body.

From a corner Draco was watching the exchange, but of course with him not knowing took it completely the wrong way. "So Potter, get a new girlfriend?" He asked sneering at the two. He looked at Harmony with a hurt look then walked away.

"Harry let me down; I need to go talk to him." She said trying to wiggle her way out of her brother's grasp.

"Red, leave him go… let him think what he wants… He can't know." Harry whispered2 and set her down.

Harmony sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right." She said then walked with Harry to meet everyone at the book store.

"This is Flourish & Blotts, everyone buys their books here." Harry said and handed her a stack of books that she'd need.

"Dude, this is heavy!" She said and gave them back to him. "You can carry them." She laughed and smiled.

"You're such a big wimp." Harry said then put them under his one arm and carried his books the same way on the other arm.

Just as Harmony and Harry were ready to leave Draco grabbed Harmony and pulled her to a dark corner. "How could you be with that Pot head? Why are you with him? What's so special about him? I'm your best friend!" Draco asked angrily.

Harmony waited for Draco to stop his rant. "Dray, I'm friends with him so what nothing more, nothing less. He's… an important part of my life… but not in that kind of way… kinda like a brother!" She said and looked at him. "Dray, you're still my best friend… but I can't allow you to be mean to him, Hermione, Ginny, or any of my new friends… they accepted me so quickly and they are really nice to me… can't you just lay off a little bit?" She asked him pleadingly.

Draco shook his head. "I can't Freckles, sorry. Do you know how weird it'd be for me to just suddenly stop hating them, or well you know stop being mean?"

Harmony shook her head and moved away from him. "I don't want to hear it Dray, I have to go… I'll see you at school." She said then left him before she started to cry. She had missed him so much, and when she finally got to see him, he was mad.

Hermione and Ginny saw Harmony run past looking like she was about to cry. They ran after her and caught up to her quickly. "Harmony, what's wrong?" They asked her after grabbing her arm to stop her.

Harmony felt Ginny and Hermione tug on her arm and stopped running. She let the tears fall and looked at them. "I saw Draco, he's mad at me because I'm friends with you guys… I told him that he'd have to deal with it." She said and sobbed.

Ginny hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's alright Harmony, he'll come around sooner or later, if you two are as close as you say you are then he'll come around." She told her.

Harmony nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, you're right." She said then sighed. "Well, my make-up's gone." She said with a laugh. "Where do we go now?" She asked them.

"We'll go and get your robes." Hermione said then walked to a wizarding robe shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin took Harmony's measurements and smiled. "You remind me so much of a young student back many years ago… her name was Lily Evans, later Potter… such a pretty girl." Madam Malkin said.

Harmony smiled at kept in a laugh at how everyone told her that who knew her mother, but none of them knew that Lily was her mother.

"What house are you in dear?" Madam Malkin asked Harmony smiling.

"Um… I wasn't sorted yet actually." She said blushing. "I'm transferring in this year from America."

"Oh, well alright; I'll just put a charm on them so whatever house you get in they'll add the crest themselves." She said then flicked her wrist. "Come back in two hours and they'll be ready." She said and went to the next customer.

Harmony nodded then left the shop with Hermione and Ginny. "So, what house do you think you'll get in?" Ginny asked Harmony.

"Isn't it obvious, she'll get in Gryffindor!" Harmony said smiling.

"Honestly, I don't know… remember what Selena said, I might get in Slytherin…" Harmony said dreading that fact, she knew if she was sorted in Slytherin Harry would be mad at her.

"Well, since we're waiting let's go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour." Ginny suggested with a small smile.

"Alright." Harmony and Hermione said at the same time smiling back at her.

When they got to the Ice Cream Parlor, Ginny got strawberry Ice cream, Hermione got Pistachio, and Harmony got Rainbow Sherbet.

"I love sherbet!" Harmony said smiling and took another bit.

"I can see that." Ginny said laughing at her friend. "I've never tried it." She said and looked at Harmony's cone.

"Here, try a bite. It's really good." She said and handed it over to Ginny.

Ginny took a bite and smiled. "It's brilliant; I can tell why you like it." She giggled and handed it back to Harmony.

Suddenly two boys around Harmony and Hermione's age sat next to Ginny and Hermione. " 'ello Ginny, Hermione. How was you're summer?" a boy with a Scottish accent asked the girls before looking at Harmony and winking. "Who's you're beautiful friend? The name's Seamus, and this is my mate Dean. You must be new around here, because I would have remembered a beauty like you."

Harmony blushed obviously not used to the attention from a boy who didn't see her as one of the guys. "My name's Harmony P...Black. Nice to meet you, and you're right. I am new, I'm from America... Miami, Florida to be exact." she said getting over the uncomfortable moment quickly. "So, what houses are you two in? I'm not really familiar with the houses besides Gryffindor and Slytherin." she said to them and taking another bite of her sherbet.

"Well then you're in luck. We're both in Gryffindor." Dean said to Harmony smiling. "There's also Ravenclaw for the brilliantly smart, and Hufflepuff for the rest who don't belong in Slytherin or Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." he explained to her. "Slytherin's for the... pure and evil, and Gryffindor's for the loyal and brave."

Harmony looked down at her feet and sighed. "Well, thanks mate. I just might get in Slytherin, great to know I'll be with a bunch of arses like my school."

Seamus looked at Harmony confused. "Why would you be in Slytherin, you don't seem like a bitch." he said earning a slap from Hermione.

"Reasons, mate... Ones I can't really explain." She said sadly and threw her ice cream away, no longer hungry. "It's just... yeah, unexplainable. But there is a chance i'll be in Gryffindor so let's hope for that!" she said trying to cheer herself up. "It can go either way, but I'm hoping for Gryffindor like my mum, dad, god-dad, and god-mum." she said smiling.

Dean and Seamus nodded and talked to Harmony about the classes and some other students that she'd probably meet on the train if she stuck with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Luna Lovegood's crazy as can be, she believes in all this weird stuff to explain things that everyone else knows is just other student's doings."

Harmony shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it helps her cope with things, she's probably had a traumatic occurrence in her life that made her want to create a fantasy world to escape into and she confuses the two up."

The four Gryffindor's looked at Harmony like she had grown a second head. "Wow, maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw. No one's ever thought of that for Luna and it sounds... actually smart." Seamus said quietly.

Harmony laughed and shook her head. "No, my friend Bart is a muggle and he goes to college, he's studying Psychology so he kind of tells me everything he learns. By now I could break my wand and make something of myself in the smart world for muggles if I wanted to. Be the first Psychiatrist teenager." she said jokingly.

Dean and Seamus laughed and looked at the time. "We can chat a little longer, we are waiting for Neville to meet us here. We're going to hide him from his Gram so he can shop without her." they said smirking.

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads at the boys. "Good luck with that, that women is crazy I hear. She doesn't let Neville out of her site!" Ginny commented.

Finally a boy around their age clumsily ran towards them. "Hello everyone, my grandmother said I could go off on my own as long as I stayed with you and didn't touch anything." he said and looked at Harmony. "Oh, hello there." he said blushing.

Harmony smiled at him and waved. "Hello, you must be Neville. I'm Harmony Black." she said and watched him grow pale.

"You mean as in... Sirius Black." he said nervously.

Harmony nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, he's my father... well I'm adopted so step-father if you want. My parents were killed when I was... a baby." she said sighing. "I haven't seen him in years, my mother won't let me since Azkaban wasn't a place for a young lady and now he's missing... I haven't seen him in forever. You all can think what you want, but I know he never did anything to hurt anyone. Unless they were Death Eater scum!" she said to them, almost angrily. She protected Sirius fiercely, as she would Selena, and any of her friends.

Everyone stayed quiet letting Harmony calm down. "Sorry, it's just... I love him you know? What would you do if it was your father?" she asked them, wanting them to understand.

Seamus nodded then let a sly grin on his face. "Don't worry love, loyal and feisty is the way I like my women."

Dean shook his head and silently hoped his friend didn't get beaten up for that comment. Harmony intimidated him, though he'd never say it out loud.

Harmony raised an eyebrow and looked at Seamus dumbly. "You've got guts Seamus, I give you that." she said finally and looked away laughing.

Seamus shrugged his shoulders and got up. "Well it's been lovely chatting, but we better go and get our stuff before Harmony falls to hard for me." He said grinning and started walking away from the table, leaving Dean and Neville behind.

"He's rather confident of himself." Harmony said glaring at his retreating form.

Dean hugged and kissed Ginny goodbye, then shook hands with Harmony. "Nice meeting you Harmony, I'll see you in school. Bye Hermione." he said then ran to catch up with Seamus.

Neville groaned and watched Dean run. "Bye Harmony, Ginny, Hermione. I'll see you in school." He said then started jogging away.

Harmony laughed and watched them leave. "So, Gin Gin, you never told me that you had a boyfriend. That's not fair, I told you everything about me." she said in a pouty voice and stuck her lip out looking sad.

Hermione smiled and finished her ice cream. "Ready to go and get the robes; they should be ready by now." She said and looked at Harmony and Ginny.

Ginny nodded and finished her ice creams quickly. "Sorry Harmony, I honestly didn't think about it."

When the three got to Madam Malkin's, they saw that the boys were going to pick their stuff up also. Harry rushed over to Harmony and hugged her.

"What happened? You were beside me one second then the next you were gone!" he said and hugged even tighter.

"Harry…can't…breathe…" Harmony said gasping for breath.

Harry blushed and loosened his grip. "Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, just ran into someone." She said and smiled up at him. "I say we pay for these robes then go home." She said and looked at everyone else. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't exactly enjoy shopping."

The boys all nodded, but the girls all looked at Harmony like she grew a third head. "You don't like shopping?" they asked her completely in shock.

"Nope, hate it… always have, probably always will." She said with a shrug.

Everyone laughed and went inside to pay for their robes, after they all finished they crowded into The Leaky Cauldron and floo'd back to the Borrow so they could fly to Grimmauld place.

Once she got into her room, Harmony sat all her bags on her bed and opened up her trunk so she could put all her supplies in it. After she finished packing she smelt something in the air that smelled delicious, she followed the scent and found Molly cooking dinner.

"Harmony, would you like to help me?" Molly asked her smiling.

Harmony smiled and nodded. "Sure, what do I need to do?" She asked Molly.

"Get the plates out and set the table." Molly said and pointed to where all the plates where.

"Okay." Harmony said then set the long table.

After the food was finally finished cooking Harmony went and got everyone for dinner.

The meal was delicious and everyone talked all through dinner, not one discussing Voldemort or the war, and for that Harmony was thankful.

Soon it was time for bed and Harmony was the first to go to sleep. "Goodnight." Harmony said kissing everyones cheek then went upstairs to get a good nights sleep. Not realizing that she even kissed all the Weasley boys, Moody, Shaklebolt, Tonks, Remus, and Hermione cheeks.


	6. Chapter 5: Letters in the Night

Harmony got dressed into her pajamas which had owls flying around in a starry sky. They were one of her favorite pajamas because she loved owls, though she didn't have one of her own. Selena wasn't fond of them, she liked cats and dogs better, Harmony had a cat until Draco's father "accidentally" killed it. Ever since then she never bothered getting another pet, but maybe now she could get one since she'd be living at the school.

_'I wander what Hogwarts is like… Draco never talked much about it. What am I going to do when I get there, I can't keep lying about who I am and who my family is… Sure Selena is my adopted mother, but what if I get my stories mixed up… Maybe I should write everything down, keep it straight. This is so confusing, I just wish that I can say "My name is Harmony Patience Potter!" and get it over and done with. Harry's lucky he doesn't have to hide everything.' Harmony thought having an inner battle with herself. Walking through her normal nightly routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth, and pulling her long red hair back. 'Maybe I'll cut my hair, add some more color, and get colored contacts… Nah, if I look like my real mum I'll stay like this. Wish I could have met her, I love Selena but I've always known she wasn't my real mother. We look nothing alike, we act nothing alike, and we don't even like a lot of the same things. I should have figured this out earlier.'_

A hooting sound and a slight tap came from the window making Harmony look over. "Lidon? What are you doing here boy?" Harmony asked the Eagle Owl she recognized so well. 'What does Draco want now?' Taking the letter from the creatures mouth gently, Harmony gave him one of the treats Ginny had laying around for Hedwig and the other owls, then sat down on her bed. 'Do I really want to know what this letter says?' she thought before opening the letter, quite clumsily since her hands were shaking.

_"Dear Freckles,_  
_I'm sorry for how I acted in Diagon Alley… I wasn't ready to see you with… Potter of all people? Come on Freckles, you can do so much better! Please come see me, my parents are away for the rest of the summer. If you don't want to come to my house, we'll meet in Diagon Alley. I really want to talk to you, I miss you. Please meet me. I'll wait for you to reply, it will only be for a few minutes. I promise. _  
_-D"_

Harmony read the letter out loud knowing no one else was in the room. She looked at the owl sitting on her shoulder and sighed. "What do you think I should do Lidon? Should I go? I mean… he is my best friend after all. What would the others say though… They'd be angry if I went, especially during these times, and with the person I'd be going to see is not someone they like at all… well besides Mum." Harmony fiddled with the letter and walked down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen in the lowest level. Seeing the ongoing fire she threw the letter in and watched it burn. "Well… I guess I should go… I'll just, tell someone about it. That should work."

"Hey, isn't that Malfoy's owl?" the unmistakable voice of Ron said.

"No… this is my friend… Dean's owl. He's a wizard from Miami like me. He just sent me details on the talent show I'm in next week. His parents are hosting it for muggles and wizards, but it has to be kept on the down low. Like no magic or anything. You should probably tell everyone that just so they know not to." she lied through her teeth, almost regretfully, but she knew that he'd tell Harry and then Harry would tell Sirius and Selena. That would not be good.

Ron blushed and nodded his head. "Alright… Harmony, um could you do me a favor?" he asked not looking at her.

Harmony raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Sure Ron, what's up?"

Ron looked around the room and then saw a rubber ear laying on the floor. Quietly he moved away from it. "Fred and George tricked me into asking you this… but do you have a boyfriend?" he asked the last part louder than the first part.

Harmony blushed and looked away. "No, I don't Ron… The guys back home weren't worth more than friends. 'Bunch of heart breakers." she said truthfully.

Ron nodded also blushing, he couldn't believe that Fred and George tricked him into the stupid dare. He thought that Harmony was beautiful, but he was to chicken to ask her out. "Oh, well, uh… some guys are just like that though. I hope you have better luck here…" he said trying not to run away from her.

Harmony nodded still not looking at him and bounced back and forth on her feet. "Well, I'm going to go. I'm not so tired anymore but I think I'm going to go and write a song. Bye Ron." Harmony said then quickly walked out of the room running even faster when she heard Fred say that George owed him money since Harmony was single.

When Harmony got to her room, she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick reply.

_"D-_

_I'll be at our pub in ten. If you're not there, when I get there I'm gone._

_~Freckles"_

Harmony gave the letter to Lidon and watched him fly away in what she guessed was the direction of Malfoy Manor. Waiting for the bird to go out of site, Harmony changed very quickly into a casual outfit of sweat pants and her favorite lime green spaghetti string tank top and practically flew down the stairs and bumped into Tonks.

"Wow, hold it there Red where are you going? Did you change? Why are your shoes on. You better not be leaving." Tonks said giving the girl a half glare.

"Tonks, can I ask you a huge, huge, HUGE favor?" Harmony asked slightly biting her lip.

Tonks looked at Harmony strangely. "Depends on what it is." She stated trying not to give into the girl's desperate look.

"Well, you see…. You know…. MERLIN." She tried to get the words out but was worried that Tonks would say no and get Selena to keep her. "CanyougowithmetomeetDraco?" she said in one very long breath.

Tonks stared at Harmony trying to figure out how the girl had enough breath to say that all at once and also figure out what she even said. "Can you repeat that? Slower?"

Harmony took a deep breath and stared at her feet. "Can you go to London with me to meet Draco so I don't have to go alone in case it's a trap? I really want to see him but I'm not sure if I can trust his family other than him and his mum."

Tonks once again stared at Harmony and sighed. She could tell that Harmony really cared for Draco if she was willing to risk herself. "Fine, go grab your brothers invisibility cloak, he's most likely asleep and it would take an avalanche to wake those two up."

Harmony smiled at Tonks and threw her arms around the clumsy girl almost making her fall down the stairs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much Tonks!" she said then practically flew up the stairs and ran to Harry and Ron's room. She came back down two minutes later with the cloak. "Okay…. Now what?"

"Just let me leave a note and we'll floo there." Tonks said smiling. "And don't worry, it only shows the note if something bad happens." she added. "Alright, so we're going to apparate to….where?"

"It's actually a muggle pub, he doesn't exactly like it but he doesn't mind going there if I'm there with him. It's called Rising Sun, it's 38 Cloth Fair. We can apparate right in the alley right next to it in a closed off section."  
Tonks looked at Harmony with a half grin. "Alright, can you show me a picture of it? I'm not exactly sure where that is. I somewhat know the area but not that well."

Harmony nodded and pulled out a picture of her and Draco laughing in front of the pub. Harmony was in Draco's arms holding onto his neck and he was acting like he was going to drop her. The picture was of course moving and Draco had his own copy of it, but hid it from his parents knowing they'd know it was a muggle pub and punish him for keeping something that had Harmony in it.

"Alright, now I know where we're going." Tonks and Harmony silently walked out of the house, and had not woken anyone up, not even the portrait of dear Mrs. Black. Harmony even quietly congratulated Tonks on not tripping.

"Shut up, I'm doing you a favor aren't I? I could have said no seeing as he's my hated cousin, and no one else trusts him but you and Selena." Tonks said half-heartedly knowing she probably would have helped Harmony anyway just because she liked the girls spirit and spunk.

"Sorry Tonksy-dear, you know I love you." Harmony said teasingly. Once they reached the end of the block they quickly apparated to the Rising Sun pub in London. Upon arriving Tonks got under the invisibility cloak and followed closely behind Harmony, praying that she wouldn't fall, trip, or hurt anyone. It was a muggle pub after all.

Harmony quickly spotted Draco's platinum blonde hair and rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "I missed you Dray." she said smiling brightly.  
Draco smiled at Harmony and hugged her back. "I've missed you too freckles." he said letting a small smile grace his pale face.

Tonks tried not to sigh out loud at the cute scene in front of her. Had she not seen it with her own two eyes she would have never believed Draco could have a soft side, especially not for a half-blood.  
"So, care to explain why you were running around with Potter and the Weasleys?" he asked her trying to hide his anger and even more so his pain.

Tonks tensed upon hearing this, she couldn't allow Harmony to tell Draco about the Order.

"I, well you know who my adopted father is and he was close with the Weasleys and apparently Harry's father so mum brought me here so she could help take care of Harry, and also her and Ron's mum knew each other from way back when they were kids, even if Molly is years older than mum."

Draco seemed to believe her and nodded silently. "I don't like it, they're going to try and turn you against me. I can feel it. I'm scared of losing you Freckles, I mean if it were up to dad you'd probably be dead but I'd never let that happen." He said quietly not looking at her.

Harmony smiled softly and let her hand rest on his arm. "They have tried telling me you're horrid, and you are to them, but I know the real Draco Malfoy, and they can't stop me from being his best friend. You'd have to screw that up yourself to lose me." She said smirking.

Draco finally smiled at her fully and gave a quiet chuckle. "Yeah I am, and it's just how I was raised, but once I met you… I learned that it wasn't the right thing. Sure I still have to act that way at school and around mum and dad but I really don't want to. You know that right?"

Harmony nodded. "Of course I do, I wouldn't be your best mate if I didn't know that." Harmony quickly glanced at the cloak and went very pale. "I have to go before someone realizes I'm gone. I'm sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione and I don't want anyone to know I snuck out." She said quickly and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you on the train, hopefully you can ditch your loser DE friends and come see you're real friend for a few minutes?" She said teasingly and ran out of the pub knowing Tonks was close behind her.

Once they got out of the pub Tonks grabbed ahold of Harmony and quickly apparated to Grimmauld Place. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy was actually polite, civil, and actually kind to anyone who wasn't a pure blood." she said looking at Harmony. "You're truly a miracle, with a dark side but hey, you can't be perfect."

Harmony giggled and nodded. "I'm far away from perfect, sure I get good grades, I'm polite, I'm talented in several things, but I have a temper, I get jealous easily, and as you said I have a very dark side that comes out when I least expect it."


	7. Chapter 6: Mija

**_Time for disclaimer: I only own Harmony, Selena, and anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to J.K.R. _**

**_Also the word Mija means "My daughter in Spanish" I may not have made it clear yet, but Selena is of Spanish/British origin._**

**_Very Short yes, but it is all I could put in this chapter._**

* * *

Together Tonks and Harmony tip-toed into the house successfully making it to the stairs without making a sound, but as they went to go up the stairs Tonks tripped over a rug and knocked over a lamp, waking up Mrs. Black's portrait. As the portrait screamed the whole house became on alert, waking everyone up and sending everyone downstairs with their wands out and ready to send anything.

"HARMONY PATIENCE POTTER BLACK GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" came the loud voice of her adopted father and mother.

Tonks attempted not to laugh and act immature by sticking her tongue out, but failed miserably.

"YOU TOO NYMPHADORA VULPECULA TONKS!" was heard after Tonks laughed.

The two guiltily walked into the room where the yelling came from and tried to hide their blushes from all the angry people who didn't enjoy being woken up by a false alarm.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Moody asked limping to the stair case.

Sirius walked out of the room Tonks and Harmony had gone into, not looking happy at all. "These two snuck out earlier tonight and went somewhere into London I'm guessing. Sorry for my mother, she is a bitch." he said and told Kreacher to go and shut the portrait up.

After everyone finally went back up to their rooms, Sirius and Selena sat down across from Tonks and Harmony glowering at them. "Well… are you going to tell us why you are coming home at three in the morning, not telling anyone where you went, just leaving a note saying you went out and you'd be back?" Sirius asked failing at keeping calm. "You could have been ambushed by death eaters! You could have been kidnapped and have been taken hostage before we knew!" He yelled as his face became purple in anger. "Nymphadora you could have gotten my daughter killed, you know that?"

Tonks suddenly looked very guilty and let a lone tear fall down her cheek. "I would have protected her with my life Sirius. Besides, she's not your daughter. She's James and Lily's daughter. You may have adopted her, but she will never be your daughter." Tonks lashed out in anger. "I would never allow her to be hurt! I may not have known her very long, but I know that she will be a good friend to me and I would do anything to protect my friends!"

Harmony tried not to get very upset, she was used to be grounded all the time. She wasn't exactly a poster child or anything. But watching Tonks and Sirius yell at each other, over her, when yes Tonks was right, Sirius wasn't her father but he was the closest she's ever had since her parents were killed. They were the real relation, and Harmony didn't like them fighting. "Stop! Both of you just….stop!" she finally yelled.

Tonks, Sirius, and Selena just stared at Harmony, looking like they had completely forgotten that she had been sitting right there.

"I don't want you two fighting over me. Tonks wouldn't have let me gone if she knew I was going to get hurt. She's an auror for Merlin's sake! Sure she's clumsy but she's not stupid. Besides she was right there next to me and would have pulled out her wand and dropped anyone who would have even thought of hurting me. If you really want to know where I went, I went to see my best friend who, yes has a dark family, but would never in a million years hurt me! And also Tonks is right, you're not my father, but then again you are because you're the only one I remember having but I'll never forget my real father even though I've never known about him until now. But you and Tonks, you are family, flesh and blood. So please… don't fight over me." Harmony then started to cry and ran out the door, up the stairs, and into a room that she knew no one was occupying. There Harmony silently cried until she fell asleep.

Everyone in the house looked for Harmony, finally after three hours of looking Selena found Harmony crawled up in a ball hidden behind a huge couch. Harmony always did like to be in small spaces. Selena silently let a tear drop and sat next to Harmony after moving the couch away. "I'm so sorry Mija. I never wanted you to feel torn between family and friends. I know Draco is good on the inside, but they've never seen it. I'm sorry, but this will be a long, dark ride for you. Draco and you will have to work together, it will be hard and difficult. I'm sorry Mija." Selena then crawled over to her adopted daughter and moved her so Harmony's head was on her heart and wrapped her arms around the small teenager.

This was how Sirius and Molly Weasley found the two another hour later. Sirius had a look of quilt on his face as he looked at the two most important women in his life. He had done that to them. He was the reason that Harmony was going through this, all because he yelled at her and made her cry. "I'm sorry Harmony, I'm not a good father to you. I know I'll never replace James… I hope you can forgive me." he said quietly and walked out of the room.

Molly looked at the two and smiled softly. Harmony was going to go through so much. No teenage girl should have to, but she will. Her family and friends will be along for the ride. Many fights will break out, and it will be her who will have to pick up all the pieces. Molly flicked her wand, making Selena and Harmony float over to the bed.


End file.
